Beyond The Stars
by AceethaDawn
Summary: Angel gets a new partner, whom Kate doesn't quite like. But with her comes dangers unlike anything he has ever seen before.
1. The Souled One

Title: The Souled One  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
Email: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: Yes Please!!! I LOVE IT.....  
Distribution: My site, Destiny Awaits. If you wanna use it, e-mail me and I'll say yes.  
My Site: http://www.geocities.com/angeldestinyawaits  
Summary: Angel gets a new partner, whom Kate doesn't quite like.  
Rating: Same as the show  
Spoilers: None this time  
Disclaimer: All characters from the show are the creation of Joss Wheldon and is owned by Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy.   
Content: Angel, Cordelia, Wes, Whistler, Kate and Kathy  
Notes: OK, this takes place after Buffy S4 and Angel S1. It's a beginning of a serie, and from here it will have no conection with the next seasons.  
  
  
The sun sets in LA, and the night is born again, and with it, the shadows come. Creatures you only hear of in fary tales come out of their hiding places and drifts around, looking for their next meal.  
  
Angel walks in an alley. He's supposed to meet Whistler here, but the man is late. 'Probably wondering which dorky outfit to wear today' he mutters, shaking his head. He could be out helping people, but instead he's stuck here, waiting for a very anoying demon.  
  
"Angel". Whistler comes over to him, wearing....a dorky outfit. "Whistler. What's up?"   
  
Whistler shakes his head. "Always in a hurry. Relax Angel, nothings happening tonight anyways, so you're not missing out on something. How's the girl?" Angel figured he was talking about Cordy, so he told him. "She's OK. No visions today."  
  
"That's good." Whistler looks around, as if he's nervous. "So, why am I here?" Angel was getting impatient.  
  
"Man Angel. Take it easy. Come, walk with me and I'll tell you."  
  
********************  
  
As they came out of the alley, Whistler walked over to a man selling Hot Dogs. "Dog me" he says before he turns to Angel.   
  
"I'm here to tell you you're gonna get a partner." "What." Angel looks at him. "I don't need one. I've got Cordy and Wes."   
  
"I know Angel. But the PTB wants you to team up with her." "Her? Who?" Angel was getting curious, who could she be?  
  
"Yeah, well her name's Kathy. She's a real tough one I can tell ya. It took me over a year to track her down, and when I finally found her, in New York, she skipped town. I found her again in Miami. She's been doing that for like 20 years, hiding in the big cities, skipping town when she get's 'killed'. Strange one. But she knows what's going on, and you might need her, so I'm here to introduce the two of you."  
  
"She's imortal. Why do I have to team up with her. Is she gonna be my team for eternity?"   
  
"The two of you have more in common than you think Angel. A whole lot more"  
  
"She's got a soul?" Whistler nodded as he was too busy eating his Hot Dog to answer.  
  
"So, you're hooking me up with a vampire with a soul. Why?"  
  
"Angel, I'm not here to tell you why. That you gotta ask her about. Oh, you might wanna know, she's older than you."  
  
"Okey. So, where is she?"  
  
Whistler had started to walk away. "Meet me here tomorrow and I'll bring her along." Then he was gone.  
  
********************  
  
"What!!" Cordelia looked at him. "We have to work with a vampire. What if she bites Wes, or worse, ME!"  
  
"Relax Cordelia. Whistler says she's got a soul."  
  
"Oh. So she's like you. Never having fun walking around feeling sorry for herself. I see."  
  
Angel looks at her and shakes his head.   
  
"I for one would like to know more about this vampire. What do you know about her?" Wes looks at Angel.   
  
"Eh, her name is Kathy, and she's older than me. That's all he said." Wes looks at him. "I suppose that will do. Cordelia, could you check in the new vampire encyclopaedia on the computer?" She nodds and types in the few facts they know.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Angel leans over her shoulder to get a look.  
  
"Well, we have a few choices, but only one has a recorded soul." She clicks further so she can get the details.  
  
"Wow. They sure don't know much about her. Apparantly she became knows in the 1850s as one of the first known vampires with a soul. She changed name to Kathy, but it doesn't say what her name used to be. She fled Europe and turned up over here sometime inthe 1870s. After that it doesn't say much. Over the last hundred years she's been spotted here and there all over the country. Last time in Florida in the 50s. Wow, she's pretty good at hiding."  
  
Angel gets up and walk around in his office. "I've never even heard of her. Strange, I used to know what went on in the world. Well, Europe at least.."  
  
"So, she will be out new helper. I wonder why?" Wes looks at Angel. "Are you sure this Whistler guy meant that the PTB wanted her around us. I mean, to help and all?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
********************  
  
Kate got up from her desk. She had finally gotten a tip that might break the case she was on. In the beginning she had thought vampire, but then she had found out that someone was simply playing vampire, and that they were dealing with a real killer, not some living-dead.  
  
She walked out with her partner on this one, Johnson. He was a funny guy, he had even invited her out tonight. He sure was better than that blood sucking vampire she had gotten to know. Not that she had ever even considered dating Angel, after she found out what he was.  
  
The man they were following had disapeared into some alley. She followed, and sent Johnson to cut him off.   
  
She could not see him any more, but she knew that there was only one way out of this alley, and Johson had that covered.   
  
But she had not been prepeared for the sight she got. Johnson was lying on the ground, and over him stood a shadown, bending down, looking at him.   
  
She took out her gun, and pointed it at the shadow. "Freeze."  
  
The shadow got up, turning slowly. The shadow was a young girl, maybe 19 or 20. Her hair was short, but put up, her eyes ice blue, and her skin, her skin was as pale as Angels. 'A vampire!!'  
  
The girl looked at her, stepping one step closer. "Hey, take that down. You might hurt somebody."  
  
"Shut up or I'll blow you brains out." The girl smiled. "You're not gonna kill me with that thing." "No" Kate looked at her. "Well, I can shot you in your knees, making sure you cannot walk away. Then I can use this *taking out a stake* on you."  
  
The girl raises her eyebrows. "You're no Slayer, that I know. So what are you, thinking that you can kill vampires?"  
  
"None of your buiseness" Kate shoots the girl in the shoulder, making her step back.  
  
********************  
  
Angel and the others were walking down to the alley when they heard the shot. "Wait here" Angel said as he ran into in. Wes and Cordy looked at each other, and then they followed.   
  
"Kate!" Angel stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing." He looks at the vampire standing almost next to him. He takes out a stake, looking at her.  
  
"Another idiot with a stake?" she mutters, shaking her head. "He just had to pick the most trafficated alley in this fucking city."  
  
Angel looked at her, what did she mean, could she be.....  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate was getting impatient."Who???"  
  
"Me"  
  
********************  
  
Angel recogniced Whistlers voice and turned to look at him. "Whistler." "Angel. I can see you've met Kathy." "Yeah. I figured this was her. Young, vampire, being her now, all fits."  
  
Cordelia walked over to Kathy. "Hi I'm Cordelia. So, you've got one of those souls as well. Cool. You're not like Angel are you. I mean, feeling sorry for yourself all the time?"  
  
Kathy looks at her, and smiles. "Nah, I'm over that. Now I just don't care. Oh, and I don't shake hands" She smiles, and Cordelia takes back the hand she had offered her. "This is Wesley, our rouge demon hunter." "Hi."  
  
Kate looks at them. "You know her Angel?" "Yeah, sort of." "She's a killer. She killed my partner. And I'm gonna kill her for it."  
  
"Oh get real lady. I didn't kill him. The big bad vamp did." "Which vamp? I don't see any?"   
  
Kathy shakes her head. "Well, you're sort of standing on him" She points towards a pile of dust.   
  
Kate looks down. "Why should I trust you?"   
  
Kathy looks at her. "Don't." She smiles and turns to Whistler.  
  
"So, this is who you want me to meet. A rouge demon hunter, another sad vampire with a soul and a chick who knows how to dress. Cool. Now what do we do?"  
  
"Now we go to Angels" "OK, and on the way Cordelia here can give you some clothing advices."   
  
At that time Cordelia sank to her knees. "Great" she says as she starts to shake a little, visions flying inside her head, filling it to the point where she thinks it's gonna burst. Angel drags out a piece of paper and gives it to her, and she starts to draw something.  
  
----Fin---- 


	2. Golden Star

Title: Golden Star  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
Email: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: Yes Please!!! I LOVE IT.....  
Distribution: My site, Destiny Awaits. If you wanna use it, e-mail me and I'll say yes.  
My Site: http://www.geocities.com/angeldestinyawaits  
Summary: Angel and Co re-search Cordy's vision, and the initiative is still in buisiness.  
Rating: PGish (same as show)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: All characters from the show are the creation of Joss Wheldon and is owned by Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy. Kathy is my creation.  
Content: Angel, Wes, Cordy, Kathy, Whistler,   
Notes: Set after Angel S1 and Buffy S4. Sequel to The Souled One. This one picks up where pt.1 stopped.  
  
  
Cordelia gets up after the vision. She hands the piece of paper to Angel.  
  
"This is what I saw. The sign to a club. I don't know what it is."  
  
Angel takes the paper and looks at it. "Hm, 'The Golden Star'. Never heard of it."  
  
Kathy looks at him, raising her eyebrows. "What. You don't know where it is?" Angel turns to look at her. "And you do?"   
  
She sights "Yeah, of course I do. It's in my part of town. Why?"  
  
Wes looks at her. "Now you show us where it is."  
  
"Oh. So that's why I'm here. To tell you people where to find clubs and stuff? Whistler...?" She looks at the demon, who only holds out his arms. "I dunno Kathy. The PTB only told me you were to help them. With what, beats me" He turns and start to walk away. "Be nice kid"   
  
She shakes her head, muttering "I'm no kid". She looks at Angel."Okey dokey. Shall we go?" Angel looks at her and smiles. "Yeah."  
  
As they start to walk, Angel studies the girl. The face looks familiar, but the name doesn't ring a bell. He knows he's seen her before, met her. He seems to remember the way she acts, the way she talks. But from where?"  
  
********************  
  
Kathy stops in front of a club. "This is it, The Golden Star." Cordelia looks around. The streets are dark, and homeless people are everywhere. "This place is..eh..what's the word I'm looking for?" "Slum?" Wes looks at her. "Yeah, that pretty much covers it"  
  
Inside the club, Angel stops, and looks around. The club is a Strip Joint, and topless dancers are standing on two stages, men sitting at tables looking at the dancers, or at the girls, also topless, serving them.  
  
Kathy stops next to him. "What's up Angel. Never been to a strip joint before?" He looks at her. "No" She raises her eyebrows.   
  
"All guys go to places like this. Are you saying you've never..." "No, I haven't" he snaps in. "Geez, what are you, dead?" He looks at her, and shakes his head before he walks over to the bar.  
  
Cordelia follows him, but Wes is stuck in the door, staring at the topless dancers. He takes off his glasses and cleans them before he puts them back on. He still don't move, just stares.  
  
Kathy sits down by the bar and smiles to the bartender. "Bloody Mary" she says to him, and turns to Angel. "I guess you want that too?" He shakes his head, "I don't want anything"   
  
"So, Angel. Why are we here?" Cordelia is not feeling too comfortable in the club. "I'm not the one who had the vision. Do you remember anything else, anything at all?" "No, it was kinda blury. All I can remember is the sign. The letters, and a star."  
  
Angel looks troubled. "I didn't see a star on the sign outside."   
  
Kathy gets her drink and turns to Angel. Hearing their conversation she jumps in.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the star." Angel turns to her. "Why, does it mean anything?"  
  
She takes a sip from her drink. "Yeah. The Golden Star, this club, is a cover. It's owned by Wolfram&Hart, it's a law firm..." "I know what it is, go on"   
  
"Geez, chill Angel. As I was saying. W&H isn't just a law firm. They deal with a great deal of things. One is vampires, and other demons for that matter. You go in here, showing the sing, that would be the Star, and you get in touch with the W&H's vamp section, or demon section. Whatever."  
  
"So. You can't tell us anything new, except for the sing thing.?" "What more do you want to know?"  
  
"What kind of things do W&H help you with if you show the star?"  
  
"Help and help. If you want something,like information, blood, you know, demon stuff, you contact them. It's mostly used by humans who want a vamp pet, or vampires who need info. Demons comes by as well. They even have vampire and demon strippers to hire. As I said, they can get you just about anything."  
  
"They give away vampires, and help them. Why?" "I dunno why. Ask 'em if you need to know, it's buisiness, no more, no less."  
  
Cordy looked at her in shok. "Someone actually wants a vampire as a pet? But won't they just kill you?"  
  
"No. They have some sort of implant. They can't kill humans. Can't even hit one without feeling a hell of a lot of pain."  
  
Kathy gets up looking at Wes, who's still stearing at the dancers. "Is he always like this?" Cordy goes over to her. "Yeah"  
  
********************  
  
The Initiative HQ, somewhere in CA.  
  
A young soldier enters the room, and closes the door behind him. The man behind the desk takes his head up from the file in front of him. "Did you find it?"  
  
The young man nods, and sits down in the empty chair. "Yes Sir. I found the book you wanted. And I filled in a few blanks with help from out informant."  
  
"Good. Tell me. What is a Slayer?"  
  
The young man takes a deep breath and starts.  
  
"The books were clear on that one. It is not some complicated description, but a line, explaining most of it Sir"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for. Tell me"  
  
"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"That is all it say Sir. I have information on the current Slayer though. Her name is Buffy Summers, currenlty attending college in Sunnydale."  
  
"I know that. And that she is dating a former Soldier, Riley Fin. Rumers say she used to date someone else though."  
  
"Yes. His name is Angel, and listen. Angel is a vampire."  
  
"He's a what?"  
  
"A vampire sir. They say he has a soul, given to him by Gypsies in the late 19th century. I do believe it's the same Angel as out friend in LA."  
  
"Yes, it must be. They say he used to live in Sunnydale. So, what does it mean that he has a soul?"  
  
"Well, the book don't say, but our informant says that appearantly it makes him feel things normal vampires don't, like guilt."  
  
"A vampire feeling guilt. What a shame. Anything else?"  
  
"Angel was known all over Europe as Angelus, one of the worst vampires ever. He used to do some pretty nasty stuff.."  
  
"I suppose he will be perfect then. How is the new Initiative base coming. Will it be ready soon?"  
  
"Yes Sir. It will be ready for use in a week or so. Too bad we had to shut down our Sunnydale base though. That was going along so well."  
  
"Accidents happen. You let me know if you find anything else on Buffy, or this Angel"  
  
********************  
  
Angel Investigations, LA  
  
Angel walks into the office and Kathy joins him. Cordy sits down on a chair and start to polish her nails. Wes stands over by the wall, looking at Kahty.  
  
"So, Kathy, can I get you anything?" "No thanks. I'm fine. Listen, do you need me right now?" "No Kathy, why?" "I should get home. I'll come by in a few hours. Got a sewer connection?" "Yeah, downstairs. Why?" "I'll come inn that way then. Sun will be waking in a few hours."  
  
As she gets up to leave she looks at Cordy. "Nails look fine. And don't forget to get your beauty sleep" "Like I need it" she says as Kathy walks outside.  
  
"I should get down, and you two should go and get some sleep. Let me know if you get another vision Cordelia" Angel says as he walks over to the elevator and gets inside.   
  
----Fin----  



	3. Back to Sunnydale

Title: Back To Sunnydale / Beyond The Stars pt. 3  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
E-Mail: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!! It makes me write faster.  
Distribution: My site Mystery Men. Anyone else...ASK!!!   
Disclaimer: All characters from Buffy tVS and Angel is the creation of Joss Whedon, and owned by him, FOX, Mutant+++ Anyone else is mine.  
Spoilers: S1 Angel/S4 Buffy in general.   
Rating: PGish. Same as show  
Content: Angel, Wesley, Kathy, Cordelia,and so on....   
Summary: Angel and the other try to find out more about the mysterious demon-nappers.  
Notes: The third story in the Beyond The Stars' series. Sorry this took forever. Previous stories are The Souled One and Golden Star  
  
  
The Golden Star  
  
"So, have you decided what kind you want?"  
  
"Yeah. Is it possible to get a Kai'shar. They just look so cute, with the hair and all. When can we get it home?"  
  
"A Kai'shar might take a week or two. It costs $10 000"  
  
"We know. Here's the money. In cash as requested."  
  
********************  
  
Angel Investigations  
  
"So Angel, what are we going to do?"  
  
Angel looks up from the book he's reading.   
  
"What do you mean Cordelia?"  
  
"About my vision. Something's up with the Golden Star, shouldn't we investigate. Do something"  
  
"Cordelia, before we can do anything, we need to find out more about the place" Wesley said as he walked into Angel's office. "We cannot just barge in there. We must gather information, and then make a battle plan."  
  
"Why?"   
  
They all turn and look straight at Kathy. She walks inside and closes the door, leaning against it.   
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asks  
  
"Angel, listen." Cordelia started, "the Golden Star is a like a pet shop, except that they sell Demons. All I saw in my vision were the sign. Maybe we're just supposed to know about the place, or help some guy who get's too close to the cages, or whatever they store them in."  
  
Angel gets up and starts to walk around. Kathy looks at him but says nothing.   
  
"What is it Angel" Wes finally says, breaking the silence.   
  
"Something's not right here, I just can't figure out what. Kathy, Whistler told me you know this city pretty well. Can you find out where they keep the demons?"  
  
"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." she says as she gets up, walking out of the door before Angel can say another word. 'There is something about her, something. I just can't remember what. I know I have seen her before' he thinks.  
  
Knowing that Angel is going all broody again, Cordelia and Wesley leaves, closing the door after them. Angel sits down, still not able to find out where he's seen Kathy before. The name doesn't ring a bell, yet the face. He knows he's met her before, but he just can't remember.   
  
********************  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"Wow" Buffy says as she stakes the last vampire.   
  
"Yeah, that was quite intense" Riley says, lowering his crossbow. He walks over and helps Willow up, looking around to see if he can spot 'Hostile 17'. Spike helps Xander up and they both walk over to Buffy.   
  
"Well, we stopped that alright" Riley says.  
  
"Yeah. We kicked some vampire but" Buffy smiles, looking around. "EverybodyÕs ok right?"  
  
"Yep. We're fine. A little bruised, but fine" Willow smiles  
  
"Yeah. Oh bloody hell, that stupid vampire dusted all over my new coat. Fuck" Spike yells as he tries to wipe the dust off his coat.   
  
"Spike! Language" Buffy says and points at him with her finger.   
  
"Oh Buffy, shut up"   
  
"Spike, I'm warning you here"  
  
"Yeah yeah, you're always warning me Buff. What are you gonna do, tickle me to death?"  
  
"ThatÕs enough Spike" Riley says as he walks in between the vampire and his girlfriend.   
  
"Well, why don't we call it a night heh? I'm tired" Xander says, trying to ease the tension that is building.   
  
"OK. I'll see you tomorrow. Buffy, Riley, wait" Willow says as she hurries after Buffy and Riley who's already on their way back to the dorms. Xander looks at Spike.  
  
"So, are you staying at my place tonight, or?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay with you. Got some blood."  
  
"Yeah, why."  
  
"Oh, just wondering."  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere in LA  
  
Walking down the street, the Trakh'zehr stops, looking around. It feels like it's being watched. Going on it smells blood, flesh. Human. It walks a bit further, then stops again. Demon? A vampire. It turns around the corner, and looks straight at a female vampire, sucking a pale human dry. The vampire looks at him, smiling. "Hungry?"  
  
It walks closer and suddenly feels a sting in his neck, and then a burning feeling, before everything goes black.  
  
The vampire turns at the sound of footsteps, and looks at the man in front of her.   
  
"Yes sir, we've got him. Tell the military guys they can come and pick him up for the tests. Oh, and Carter got a Kai'sahr. Get him ready, he's already sold." Hanging up the phone he looks at the vampire.   
  
"Great job. Did you have some fun?"  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"Good. That is very good. Getting stronger?"  
  
"Yeah. Soon I will be as strong as I was."  
  
"Soon you will be ready for the bigger jobs."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, Angel"  
  
********************  
  
Angel Investigations, Angel's apartment  
  
Pacing back and forth, Angel wonders what the vision could have meant. It had to have a meaning. Maybe Kathy would figure something out.   
  
Kathy. He knew he had seen her before, but. Wait a minute, could she be? The computer said she was what, a hundred and fifty, more or less. And that she had had the soul for all that time. Could she be. The timing would be right, yet. It was possible. It had to be. The face was the same, but not the behavior.   
  
Could she be her, was it possible?   
  
He turned against the door when he heard someone outside. He opened it up right before Kathy had time to knock. Looking at her he knew the answer to his question. It was really her.   
  
Kathy looked at him, not understanding why he was staring.  
  
"You OK Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you find out anything?"   
  
He needed time to think. Had to talk to Whistler, if he could fined him. He needed some answers, and Whistler seemed the right person to ask.  
  
"Yep, I did. I can't find the place where they keep the Demons, but I know it's underground somewhere. Something about a military operation, just it's top secret. Military guys walk around in the city at night, hunting demons. They don't kill them though, they take them alive. They do some kind of experiment on them, leaving them harmless. When it comes to vampires, that mean putting some sort of chip into their heads. It pretty much turns them into kittens. They can't hurt a human being at all."  
  
"Why do they do that?"  
  
"Who wants a pet that will kill you if you're not careful? Anyways, money. Wolfram&Hart runs the business.."  
  
"Yeah, you mentioned something about that at the Golden Star, but I don't get it. Wolfram&Hart help vampires. They use them in their work. Doesn't the demons and vampires know about this?"  
  
"Sure they do, they just don't care. Now, as I was saying. Wolfram&Hart runs it, but it is the military guys who does the dirty work. Their best Demon Hunter is called Carter. Demons are afraid of him. They say he can't be defeated. And two demons got taken last night. Carter got a Kai'shar, and someone got a Trakh'zehr. They had a female vampire helping on that one. Blond, pretty, I don't know the name."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"It's my job"  
  
********************  
  
"So, you're saying they got a Kai'shar?"  
  
"Yeah Wes, for the last time they got a Kai'shar"  
  
"What is it Wesley?" Cordelia asks  
  
"If I am not entirely wrong, the Kai'shar is a friendly demon. It would never harm anyone. So why are they taking them?"  
  
"Someone probably wanted a nice pet" Cordelia answers as she sits down by her desk.  
  
"Cordelia. Why woul..."  
  
"SheÕs right Wes. They take whatever people want. It's the way it is."   
  
Wesley turns to look at her.  
  
"They being Wolfram&Hart?"  
  
"Wolfram&Hart runs it, but it's the military guys who actually does the stuff. How many times do I have to tell you."  
  
Suddenly something clicks in Angel's mind.  
  
"The Initiative."  
  
"What" they all turns to stare at him.  
  
"Giles told me about the military guys who captured and ran experiments on demons and vampires in Sunnydale, He said they shut it down, pretty much trashing the place. It must still be running."  
  
"Makes sense" Wesley says as he takes of his glasses and polishes them.  
  
"Riley." Angel yells   
  
"Who?" Cpordelia says, looking at him.   
  
"BuffyÕs new boyfriend. He knew them"  
"Oh. We need to let her know"  
  
"I know Cordelia. Could you go. I can't face Buffy right now. I mean, last time I beat Riley up. I don't think she wants to see me right now"  
  
"Sure, I'll go."  
  
"I'll come with you" Wesley said and got up.   
  
"Wesley, I need you here. Kathy can go with Cordelia. We need to do some research. Cordelia, if you have a vision, call me, ok. Kathy, see what you can find out while you are up there."  
  
"OK Angel."  
  
The got up and left the office, heading out to the car.   
  
"So, what is Buffy like?" Kathy asks as they get into the car.  
  
"Well, she's the Slayer."  
  
"Oh great. I knew the Slayer was in Sunnydale, but I didn't know he was gonna send me right to her. Well, I'll just have to watch my back, and yours, the vampire activity is high there this time of the year."  
  
"I know, I grew up there. The city is so small, it's like you feel trapped. It's nothing like LA. I mean, the stores, it is so hard to find some decent clothes there, and the shoes......."  
  
  
----Fin----  



	4. Sunnyhell

Title: Sunnyhell / Beyond The Stars pt. 4  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
E-Mail: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!! It makes me write faster.  
Distribution: My site Mystery Men. Anyone else...ASK!!!   
Disclaimer: All characters from Buffy tVS and Angel is the creation of Joss Whedon, and owned by him, FOX, Mutant+++ Anyone else is mine.  
Spoilers: S1 Angel/S4 Buffy in general.   
Rating: PGish. Same as show  
Content: Angel, Wesley, Kathy, Cordelia,and so on....   
Summary: Cordelia and Kathy head to Sunnydale.  
Notes: The forth story in the Beyond The Stars' series. Follows 'Back To Sunnydale'.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Parking the car close to Xander's house, Cordelia and Kathy gets out, looking around.   
  
"So, where are we Cordy?"  
  
"Close to Xander's house. I thought we should check there first, just in case."  
  
"Xander as in your ex-Xander?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing" she says as she walks to the house, trying to hide the smile on her face.  
  
"Kathy, wait. What do you mean, hey, wait!"  
  
She stops and waits for Cordy. Looking around she senses another vampire, and a human, but no fear. Not knowing if she was gonna run into the Slayer at this point, she decided she did not feel like meeting her yet. She wasn't quite sure on how to explain it all, or if she even wanted to.  
  
"Why don't you go and talk to Xander, and I'll see what I can find out. Call me if you go somewhere else ok?"  
  
"Sure Kathy."  
  
With that Kathy heads off, hoping she don't run into the Slayer. Once she wouldn't have cared, but now... No, she did not want to think about that...  
  
Cordelia watches her go and turns towards the house.   
  
"OK Xander Harris, it's you and me now."  
  
********************  
  
After feeding Spike again, Xander sat down in his chair. Trying not to look at Spike eating, or was it just not to look at Spike. There was definitely a not to look at in there somewhere.  
  
"What's wrong Xander. Thinking about Slayer and bloody lilac?"  
  
"NO, why would I do that?"  
  
"Oh come on. You know what they were going home to do"  
  
"Will you shut up Spike"  
  
"What. Jealous?"  
  
"Spike, shu..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, someone knocked on the door. Rising to open it, Spike got up as well, looking at the door with a stone face. Xander shook his head and opened the door.  
  
"Cordelia, hi. Eh, nice to see you here?"  
  
"Hi Xander. You know where Buf...What is Spike doing here?"  
  
Stopping in her mid tracks, she looks at Spike.   
  
"Oh, William the Bloody here didn't want to go home alone tonight after patrolling, so he came with me"  
  
"Oh bloody hell Xander, will you shut up."  
  
Looking from Xander to Spike, Cordelia wonders what the hell is going on.   
"Xander?"  
  
"Spike is harmless, so he helps out. He's got this...."  
  
"Microchip in his head, put there by military guys?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Cordelia looks at him and smiles.   
  
"That's what I came here to tell Buffy. Someone's doing that to vampires in LA. "  
  
"You're kidding. We've gotta tell Giles. Come on."   
  
Xander walks out the door before anyone can say a word, and Spike and Cordelia follows, giving each other strange looks.  
  
********************  
  
Giles' place  
  
A strange sight met Giles as he opened the door, looking straight at Cordelia, standing next to Xander and Spike.  
  
"Cordelia, what a nice surprise. What brings you back to Sunnydale?"  
  
"The Initiative is operating in LA" Xander said as he walked inside, followed by Cordelia and Spike.   
  
"What do you mean Xander?"  
  
"He means that someone is hunting demons and vampires in LA and doing all sorts of things on them, like what was done to Spike" Cordelia says as she sits down.   
  
"How do you know..."  
  
"Oh, vision, research and Kathy"  
  
"Kathy?"  
  
"A friend of Angel's. She helps us out."  
  
"Oh, you mean the police woman."  
"No, that's Kate. Kathy's new. She know alot though. Angel looks at her in a funny way as well."  
  
"Eh, funny?"  
  
"You know, the Angel is brooding look, just it comes whenever he looks at her."  
  
"Oh...right. So, you are sure it's the Initiative?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"Oh. I suppose we'd better let Buffy know then"  
  
********************  
  
Riley's place  
  
Rolling over next to Riley, Buffy looks at the ceiling.   
  
"You ever noticed the funny pattern in the ceiling here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean. It doesn't make sense or anything, it's just like someone threw those roof-thingys up there. No order. Strange"  
  
"No, I never notic..."  
  
Turing to pick up the phone, Riley wonders what Buffy is talking about. Sometimes she just doesn't make sense. But that is the Buffy he loves."  
  
"It's for you" he says and gives her the phone, "Giles"  
  
"Hi, Giles. How did you know where I was"  
  
"Oh, Spike told me I should call Riley's when you weren't at your place. Could you come down here now"  
  
"Right away?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What's wrong Giles. Is the world going under or something."  
  
"Oh, nothing that interesting. Just a little matter, Cordelia is here with news from LA"  
  
"Cordelia? We'll be right there."  
  
********************  
  
Giles' place  
  
Sitting in Giles' living room waiting for Buffy gave Cordelia flashbacks of old memories, of all the things that had shared. She was almost gone when the door opened and Buffy and some tall blonde walked in. 'Must be Riley' she thought, smiling. The guy sure was cute. What was it with Buffy and all the cute ones.  
  
"Buffy. How nice to see you."  
  
"Cordelia. This is a...surprise. Riley, this is Cordelia. We used to..."  
  
"Go to the same school. Nice to meet you Riley."  
  
Sitting down she really can't stop herself  
  
"Angel says hi"  
  
Buffy looks at her, and there is something about the way that Riley responds to the name.  
  
"Why are you here Cordelia?"  
  
"Oh. Some military guys are hunting down demons and vampires and turning them into pets, literally. They sell them."  
  
"Military?" Buffy says, looking at Riley.  
  
"Yeah. Working off some base somewhere, Kathy is not sure where it is. Might even be here, she's checking it out"  
  
"So this Kathy came with you" Giles say, sounding interested.  
  
"Yeah. She's good at finding info and stuff."  
  
"Eh, guys. Who's Kathy?"  
  
"Angel's new girl" Spike says, grinning at her.  
"No she's not. Kathy just helps out."  
  
"Cordelia, let me tell you something about Peaches. When he gives someone the Angel is brooding look, he's trying to find out more about her. That usually means he likes her."  
  
Riley looks from Spike to Cordelia, not getting everything, but knowing that there is some vital information in whatever they say. And what does Spike means about Peaches?"  
  
"Peaches?" he says, looking at Spike.  
  
"What, lilac?"  
  
"OK, so the Initiative's got a new base somewhere. If it's not here, then why is this important to us?"  
  
"Hello. Riley he..." Cordy starts before her cell calls. She hate being interrupted, but calms when she sees it's Kathy.  
  
"Kathy?"  
  
"Yeah. You still at Giles' house ?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Come outside, we need to talk. I got something."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there." hanging up she looks at them. "I'm gonna go outside and talk to Kathy. She's got some info."  
  
Rising to go, Giles phone calls. She hears him say Willows name before she closes the door, walking over to where she can see Kathy standing in the shadows.  
  
"Kathy. What is it?"  
  
"The Initiative is not operating here anymore. Officially. Off the record, someone is still here, doing some research for them, meaning for Wolfram&Hart as well. It could be anyone. A few demons have gone missing, word has it it's Carter. And five vamps, high classed vamps, were dusted by the Slayer and co tonight. I can't find out what the vamps were in town for, but trust me, it's no good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
Kathy's eyes moves over to the door, where Buffy is standing with Riley, looking at them. She looks at Cordelia again and goes on like nothing happened.  
  
"The five were a part of a clan called Kerchan. When the Kerchan is involved, expect the worst. We should go back to LA after you tell them. There's nothing left for us to do here, and Angel needs to know."  
  
"We'll call him"  
  
"Angel. Call him. I've tried, he's forgot the thing. Again."  
  
"I thought he was over that phase"  
  
"Me too."  
  
********************  
  
"OK, so now you know" Cordelia says and gets up to leave.  
  
"Did you say Kerchan?"  
  
"Yes Giles. Why?"  
  
"Oh, it sounds familiar."  
  
"So you'll just have to do some research."  
  
"Yes. I am in for an interesting night."  
  
"Actually, morning. Oh, I really gotta go."  
  
"What's with the hurry" Buffy says and gets up.  
  
"Is Kathy gonna burn if you're a little late"  
  
"I wanna catch Angel before he falls completely to sleep. You know how hard he can be to wake up"  
  
With that she leaves, with a smile. She loved doing that , and Buffy had it coming.   
  
********************   
  
Angel Investigations  
"The Kerchan? Are you sure."  
  
"Angel, trust me"  
  
Kathy looks at him, wondering why he sounds so...strange. He can't know, can he?  
  
Wesley looks from Angel to Kathy, not understanding anything.   
  
"Who is this Kerchan?"  
  
"It's a vampire clan. Formed by some ancient demon over three thousand years ago. They were made to get it all done. To get everything right for the End of Days, for the Day of the Return, for the Day the demons rule the world once again."  
  
  
----Fin----  
  
  



	5. Who Is She?

Title: Who Is She?  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
E-Mail: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!! It makes me write faster.  
Distribution: My site Mystery Men. List archives, anywhere else, tell me where.   
Disclaimer: All characters from Buffy tVS and Angel is the creation of Joss Whedon, and owned by him, FOX, Mutant+++ Anyone else is mine.  
My Site Mystery Men - http//www.envy.nu/mysterymen  
Spoilers: S1 Angel/S4 Buffy in general.   
Rating: PGish. Same as show  
Content: Angel, Wesley, Kathy, Cordelia, Whistler.......+++  
Summary: Angel wonders who Kathy really is as they head out to kill yet another demon.  
Notes" Part five in 'What Lies Beyond The Stars'. This is really short, but I just had to write down the whole A/Whistler conversation.  
  
  
Angel Investigations  
  
"The what?" Cordelia looks at Angel.  
  
"The Day of the Return" Wesley says, getting up. "I have heard about that. Are you saying that the End of Days are coming?"  
  
"No"  
  
They all turn and look at Kathy.   
  
"They are preparing for the Day of the Return. It's called the Days of Preparation. It has to take place anywhere from 100 to 1000 years before the Day of the Return."  
  
"So we'll be dead before it happens. OK, that's fine with me."  
  
Looking at Cordelia Kathy can't help but smile. She loved her new friend. She had never met a human who cared about a vampire, or one who could see beyond the fangs.   
  
"What Kathy? Do I have something on my face?" Cordelia says as she sees the look Kathy gives her.  
  
"Nah. You're being funny. I like tha..."  
  
Before she can go on, Cordelia is struck by another vision.   
  
********************  
  
Cordelia sits down and looks at Angel.   
  
"Hairy demon, chasing a young woman, somewhere near the old ice factory. It's a long alley, dark. I can't see any lights, it's all dark."  
  
"I know where it is" Kathy says as she gets up. "I'll take you there Angel"  
  
"Ok, Wesley, you stay here with Cordelia. Kathy, show me"  
  
********************  
  
Walking down the alley, both Angel and Kathy can hear a scream. They start to run, and turns the corner to see a big hairy demon throw a young woman into a wall.  
  
Lifting up his axe, Angel charges the demon, but before he can do anything, a second demon jumps down and throws him back.  
  
Stepping up to help Angel, Kathy gets thrown back, and goes thrashing into a dumpster, hitting her head, knocking her out.  
  
Before Angel can get up, the two demons run off, leaving him and Kathy alone in the alley with the dead woman.   
  
********************  
  
"I couldn't save her life." Angel says sith tears in his eyes.   
  
Looking at him, Wes shakes his head. "There was nothing you could do Angel. Don't take this so hard. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Kathy sits down next to him, smiling, putting down the ice bag she just had on her head.  
  
"They were working together Angel, and they knew you were coming. It was a trap for you" she says.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I could only smell one demon, and so could you. The one from above was waiting for us. A She'mar I think. They don't smell, and they are very powerful. There's no way you could have taken both of them."  
  
Looking at her, he remembers how quickly she went down. Had he been wrong, was she not who he thought she was? He had to talk to Whistler.  
  
********************  
  
"Why do you wanna talk to me Angel? Something wrong?"  
  
"Kathy."  
  
"What about her."  
  
"That's not her real name, is it?"  
  
"You remember."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"The PTB are aware of your past, but they say she must stay with you. She will be great help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They won't say. Listen Angel, I don't really know all about the two of you, but try to work with her ok. With her past, she must be kicking some demon ass."  
  
"Actually, it's the other way around. They're kicking her ass. It's like she haven't been fighting for 150 years."  
  
"Maybe she hasn't? Train her Angel, you'll need her help."  
  
********************  
  
As he walks back into the office, he sees Kathy standing next to Wesley, the bruise on her forehead almost gone. She was healing like she used to, faster than any other vampire.  
  
"Angel" she says as he walks in. "I know where the She'mar is, and the hairy one. Wes is planning the attack. I'll stay here with Cordy this time."  
  
"Ok, Kathy. Are you sure you don't wanna come along?" Angel asks  
  
"I'm not who I used to be Angel, and you know it. I'll just get myself killed. Not a good thing." she answers with a smile.  
  
"Ehm used to be?" Cordelia says with confuse written on her face.  
  
Angel looks back at Cordy and smiles as he and Wesley walks out of the office.   
  
"Nothing important Cordy, nothing important."  
  
----Fin----  
  
  



	6. Family Reunion

Title: Beyone the Stars pt. 6 / Family Reunion  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
E-Mail: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!! It makes me write faster.  
Distribution: My site Mystery men. List archives, anywhere else, tell me where.   
Disclaimer: All characters from Buffy tVS and Angel is the creation of Joss Whedon, and owned by him, FOX, Mutant+++ Anyone else is mine.  
Mystery Men - http//www.envy.nu/mysterymen  
Spoilers: S1 Angel/S4 Buffy in general.   
Rating: PGish. Same as show  
Content: Angel, Wesley, Kathy, Cordelia, Lindsey, Initiative +++  
Summary: Someone kidnaps Cordelia to get to Angel.  
Notes: Part six in 'Beyond The Stars'. Sorry this one took time......  
  
  
"What did he mean by that Kathy?" Cordy says and turns to look at the souled vampire.   
  
Kathy smiles, raising her eyebrows.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Yeah, I do!"  
  
"Calm down, it's just vampire humor."  
  
"Angel doesn't have humor."  
  
"Oh. So, you wanna go shopping, the new mall will be open all night"  
  
"Oh, don't you try to change the subject Kathy. There's something going on here. You know Angel?"  
  
"Sort of. It's a long story, I don't wanna talk about it, ok. Now, about shopping"  
  
"Hold it. Long story you say."  
  
"Yeah, long and complicated. And I don't want to talk about it. Now, I should go and see if I can find out something more about the Golden Star"  
  
"Why? I thought we were done with that?"  
  
"There's just something that's not right. I wanna check it out. Demons who hate each other is suddenly helping each other. Vampires helping the military guys, it doesn't make sense."  
  
"So, you're gonna go and check it out then?"  
  
"Yeah, wanna come?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here. I'll call if I need something."  
  
"K, see ya"  
  
Cordelia closed the door after Kathy. The vampire was right though, something was definitely not right. Who was this blonde vampire?   
  
"Well, I'll just sit down and wait for Angel" she says to herself, not noticing the demon behind her. Suddenly she feels a sting in her neck, then a burning feeling, before it all goes black.   
  
********************  
  
"Cordelia, we're back" Wesley says as him and Angel walks back into the office.   
  
"She's not here" Wesley says. he starts to looks around, and notices the papers lying on the floor.   
"Something is not right here Angel."  
  
"I know. Demon."  
  
"How..."  
  
"I can smell it remember. Something took her, I don't know what."  
  
The envelope lying on Angels desk draws Wesley's attention.   
  
"Angel."  
  
Pointing it out to Angel, he follows as the vampire opens the envelope and reads the little note inside.  
  
'We have your connection'  
'Bring the scroll to this place'  
'As soon as possible'  
'Or she will die'  
  
Fish and Bones Inc.  
  
"What are we going to do Angel?"  
  
"We're gonna bring her back. Wesley, have you translated all the texts yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't had time. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. We'll just get her back without loosing the scroll. We gotta go now."  
  
"Kathy."  
  
"We'll leave her the note. We don't have time to wait."  
  
********************  
  
Outside, Kathy go a lot of new info. She knew where to go, and who to ask. But she still knew nothing about the blonde vampire. She decided to go back and check out how Angel and the others were doing.   
  
The minute she walked into the office, she knew something was wrong. The smell, she knew it, and it meant nothing but trouble.  
  
"Angel? Cordelia? Wesley?"  
  
No answer. She walked into Angel's office, and saw the note lying on his desk, and the message for her  
  
'Kathy. We've gone to get Cordy back'  
'Unless you're feeling like you can fight, '  
you shouldn't come'  
'Angel'  
  
She drops the note and heads out. She may not be at her full strength, but when it comes to the lives of people she cares about, she is willing to do anything.  
  
********************  
  
Angel and Wesley walks into the factory. Once inside, the doors closes, and the lights come on.   
  
The place is filled with military guys, a few vampires, and some demons.   
  
"Oh Lord" Wes says, looking around. "It's a trap"  
  
"Of course Wesley." Angel says, looking at the two people standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Lindsey. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good Angel. Hand over the scroll."  
  
"So, you want it in your left hand, considering you don't have a right one."  
  
"Give me the scroll Angel, or Cordelia dies."  
  
"Here" he says, and takes out the scroll, holding it out so Lindsey can see it. "Now where is she?"  
  
"She's alive, for now. Give me the scroll, and we'll let her and the watcher go. You stay."  
  
"No. Angel, you mustn't" Wes says, looking from Lindsey to the vampire.  
  
"It's ok Wes. Take Cordelia and go. I'll be fine."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"GO!"  
  
A vampire brings Cordelia out, and her and Wesley leaves Angel. He looks after them as they leave, before he turns back to Lindsey.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now we have someone who'd like to meet you. It's an old friend really, or should I say lover"  
  
********************  
  
Outside in the alley, Cordelia and Wesley runs into Kathy, who's coming down the street.   
  
"Where's Angel?"  
  
"He's in there. He told us to leave. They're gonna kill him, we have to do something."  
  
"I'll go. You two, go to this address and stay there, you'll be safe. I'll bring him there afterwards. Don't worry, I'll bring him back alive."  
  
********************  
  
Angel looked around in the room. He could feel the terror and fear from the walls, the smell of old, dried blood, human blood.   
  
It was dark in there, and even with his vampire sight, he couldn't see much. He had changed to demon face to see better, but that had only made him more aware of the blood, and the fact the he was getting hungry.   
  
He hadn't had something to eat for a while, and he was starting to feel it. Next time, he would eat before he went to save someone.   
  
The door swung open, and the light streaming in almost blinded him. He quickly changed back, but the hunger didn't go away, it became stronger.   
  
He was dragged into another room, this one filled with military guys, and Lindsey. But there was another one, a young, blonde, woman. She walked over to him, and at that point, it all made sense.  
  
"I'm glad to see you Angel. Hungry?"  
  
"Hello Darla."  
  
"You killed me Angel, killed me for her. But they brought me back. Do you think you can kill me a second time Angel?"  
  
"He won't have to." a voice from above said. Darla looked up, and the smile on her face faded.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me. I'm here for the angel, you don't mind do you? Didn't think so"  
  
At that point, a cloud of green smoke starts to fill the place. Kathy jumps down and runs over to Angel.  
  
"Time to go"  
  
She grabs him and start to drag him out of there. Well knowing that he needs blood, and soon.  
As the green smoke fills the room, she closes the door after her, and gets Angel into her car.  
  
"Time to go home" she says as she drives him over to the place she sent Wesley and Cordelia.  



	7. Remember Your Past

Title: Beyone the Stars pt. 6 / Remember Your Past  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn  
E-Mail: aceetha@buffymail.com  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!! It makes me write faster.  
Distribution: My sites Mystery Men & Bloody Wicked. List archives, anywhere else, tell me where.   
Disclaimer: All characters from Buffy tVS and Angel is the creation of Joss Whedon, and owned by him, FOX, Mutant+++ Anyone else is mine.  
Mystery Men - http//www.envy.nu/mysterymen  
Bloodu Wicked Alright - http://www.envy.nu/bwalright  
Spoilers: S1 Angel/S4 Buffy in general.   
Rating: PGish. Same as show  
Content: Angel, Wesley, Kathy, Cordelia, Lindsey, Initiative +++  
Summary: Angel & Co. must return to Sunnydale.  
Notes: Part six in 'Beyond The Stars'. Sorry this one took time......  
  
  
  
Wesley and Cordelia turns and looks at Kathy as she carries Angel into the house.   
  
"Is he..?" Cordelia starts.  
  
"No, he's alive, but not for long. He needs blood, now."  
  
"But..." Wesley says, looking around in the empty room. "There's nothing here."  
  
"I know" she says, placing Angel up against the wall. He looks at her, seeming to be far away.  
  
"Kathy...I...what.."  
  
"You know what to do Angel" she says, pulling her hair back, showing off her own neck.   
  
"I don't need all this blood, and if you don't drink, you will die."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Yes you can. It is the only way."  
  
Closing his eyes, Angel moves closer. Wesley and Cordelia holds their breath, well knowing that Angel will die soon if he don't drink something now.  
  
Changing face, he bites, and the sweet taste of cold blood fills his mouth, sending him back in time.  
  
********************  
  
/Her laughter filled the room, followed by the last scream from the girl. Her life is over now, but her death was her salvation, for a time.  
  
He walks forward, leaning against the chains who holds him back. She turns around, and drops the pale body. Smiling she moves closer, growling in her throat, that sensual growling that always turned him on.  
  
"What is it my angel. Hungry?"  
  
Growling back he leans more on the chains, smiling at her.   
  
"Oh, you want me to take them off?"  
  
"No, I want you to come here."  
  
She moves closer, smiling at him. Lifting her hand to push his hair back, he grabs her, bringing her close to his face.  
  
"You smell so..." He licks her ear, and she relax in his arms as he nibbles down her neck, resting his tounge at the bottom, before he bites, dragging the cold blood out of her, feeling the ecstasy.  
  
The bite was the most intimate thing between them, as with most vampires, and he loved it.   
  
She was evil itself, and he was her slave, meant to fill her every need. And he loved it.  
  
Moving her head back, she looks at him and smiles as she unlocks the chains.  
  
"That is enough for now my angel. For now."  
  
"For now. Come" he says, dragging her towards the bedroom. Seeing where he's headed she laughs.  
  
"I love you. I always will. You are meae Deliciae, forever" /  
  
********************  
  
Kathy falls back as he licks her wound, and the flashing images fade away.  
  
He raises his head and looks at her, as she gets to her feet.  
  
"You should get home. I'll join you soon, just have to fix something first."  
  
As they walks out the door, Angel looks back at her and smiles.   
  
"Thank you Kathy."  
  
She smiles, and turns around, images flashing in front of her eyes, and she falls down, well knowing of what is happening.  
  
********************  
  
"So Angel, tell me. What happened in there?"  
  
"Nothing much. But I know what they raised in that box."  
  
"You do? What?"  
  
"Darla"  
  
"Who?" Wes looks at him. "You don't mean..."  
  
"My sire is back Wesley. And I don't know if I can kill her once again."  
  
"What are you talking about Angel, of course you can" Cordelia says.  
  
"It's different. She is my Sire, and she does have some kind of control over me. I can't explain it for you, I don't know how, but I know I can't kill her."  
  
"I can"  
  
Walking into the office, Kathy sits down on the floor.   
  
"I can kill her Angel. Now, we gotta go now"  
  
"Where, to kill her?" Cordelia looks from Angel to Kathy.  
  
"To Sunnydale. The time has come, and they will need out help."  
  
"I can't go back. The last time I was there, I beat up Buffy's boyfriend."  
  
"So? He's still alive isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. but.."  
  
"No buts. The Time of Preparation is coming. They are setting it up in Sunnydale, and we have to go. It's our Destiny."  
  
"Destiny. What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way, now can we go?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Angel leads the way out to the car. He wonders what she means. There was something about her. The flashback, the way she talked, her behavior. Something was not right, but what?  
  
********************  
  
"And that is how I killed the pointy demon." Buffy says, sitting down on Riley's lap.   
  
"Sounds intense" Willow says from her place next to Tara.  
  
Xander looks from Buffy to Willow, trying to ignore the drinking vampire next to him. Spike really didn't care who saw him feed these days.  
  
"Spike, could you go somewhere else to drink that?"  
  
"Why. Does it bother you Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, it does"  
  
"Oh sod off"  
  
Buffy gets up and is about to say something when she hears a knock on the door. Giles looks at them, and gets up.   
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Opening the door, Cordelia and Wesley walks in. Angel follows slowly, looking at Giles. Kathy stops in the doorway, not able to enter.  
  
"Angel" she says, and he looks at Giles.   
  
"Invite her in"  
  
Giles looks strangely at him, but does as he says.   
  
Once inside, Kathy looks around, recognizing some faces, but not all.  
  
Buffy gets up and looks at Angel, followed by Riley, but Angels attention is at the vampire next to Xander.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Angel"  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?"  
  
"I'm helping."  
  
"Helping? As far as I can remember, you're not so good at that. You usually make a mess."  
  
"Shut up Angel"  
  
Riley looks from one vampire to the other.  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"Angel is Spike's sire" Buffy says.  
  
"What are you doing here Angel" she continues.   
  
He turns to look at Kathy. She steps forward, looking at Giles.  
  
"You have the Prophecies of Amanthar?"  
  
"A translation yes? Why?"  
  
"You don't have the original?"  
  
"I do, but it is written in an old ancient language no one has been able to read for over two thousand years. The translation itself is a thousand years old, translated from an exact translation."  
  
"You are saying that you have a translation of a translation?"  
  
"Yes. Why are you asking about that?"  
  
"Have you read it?"  
  
"No, I haven't had time. The language is hard, and the book is half rotten, I never dared to touch it."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Oh, in here"  
  
As he goes to find it, Buffy walks over to Angel, but her eyes remain on the new vampire.  
  
"You brought a friend, a vampire friend."  
  
"Kathy, this is Buffy, Buffy this is Kathy"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Oh, I've seen you before, you were here with Cordelia right. Just one question Angel, what is she doing here?"  
  
"She's helping me."  
  
"Oh. So, there's nothing going on between the two of you?"  
  
"What do you care?" Kathy says, turning towards the slayer. "You have a new boyfriend. What he does is none of your business. But no, we do not date now."  
  
"Now. Wait, you used to?"  
  
"Long story, don't have time" she says, turning back to Giles who is returning with the book.  
  
Opening it, she bangs her head into the table.  
  
"This is horrible. Nothing here is translated right. Giles, can you get a hold of the original?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The do it. Angel, meet me at the cemetery tonight, midnight. There's something I have to get."  
  
"OK"  
  
********************  
  
She looks at them, waiting for her. Angel had brought them all, and they were getting impatient. She had already made them wait for two hours. But she had to. Angel would know seen enough, but the time was getting closer. It was time to give them what they needed.  
  
"Angel" she says, and walks over to him, ignoring the others.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asks.  
  
"I had to get something. Here's the book" she says and hands it to Giles. With her other hand she takes something out from under her coat.  
  
********************  
  
/ "Do you like it" he says, looking at her.  
  
"I love it Angel" she says, holding up the golden stake. He had had it made just for her.   
  
"Be careful." he says, taking it out of her hands and putting it on the table.  
  
"I love you my Angel"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I'll always love you. Remember that, always"  
  
********************  
  
They all go quiet when she takes out the golden stake, handing it to Angel.  
  
"A little present. Remember it"s story when you translate the book. The answers, you already have, they are hidden in your mind Angel. All you have to do is open up. Remember your past Angel. Tra memini praeter, meae Deliciae, meae Dilectus Deliciae"  
  
As she turns and walk away, Angel drops the stake, for he remembers, and fear fills him.  



	8. Prophecies

Title: Beyond The Stars pt. 8 / Prophecies  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn   
Email: aceetha@buffymail.com   
Feedback: Yes Please!!! I LOVE IT.....   
Distribution: My site Bloody Wicked. List archives, if you wanna use it, e-mail me and I'll say yes.   
Site: http://www.envy.nu/bwalright   
Summary: Angel gets a new partner, who just happens to be a vampire from his past.   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Generally Angel S1 and Buffy S1-4   
Disclaimer: All characters from the show are the creation of Joss Wheldon and is owned by Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy.   
Content: Lots of people, no pairing.   
Notes: OK, this takes place after Buffy S4 and Angel S1.   
  
Part Six : Prophecies   
  
After Kathy was gone, Buffy turns to look at Angel.   
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
"No" Angel whispers, acting like he can't her Buffy. She walks closer and asks again. When he doesn't answer this time either, she  
turns to Giles, who is looking at the book with paralyzed eyes.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"It's....it's..it is the Translator. I can't believe she found it. It has been gone for over two thousand years. How?"   
  
"She hid it back then" Angel says, finally back from his 'trip'   
  
*******************   
  
Back at Giles' place, they all sit down, and Giles start to read through the book, translating the texts. Wesley turns to look at Angel.   
  
"Angel what's wrong?"   
  
"Wesley, not now"   
  
"Angel, I think we have a right to know."   
  
"Yeah." Buffy says, looking at him.   
  
"She's not Kathy anymore Wesley" he says, looking the ex-watcher into the eyes.   
  
"You mean..?"   
  
"She's lost her soul. She's back"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ceith. She is back, and she's getting stronger every day."   
  
"God help us" Wesley says, standing up.   
  
"What?" Buffy says, looking from Angel to Wesley.   
  
"She's a bad vampire, I kill her. It's simple."   
  
"NO Buffy. You stay away from her" Angel screams, getting up from his seat.   
  
They all turn to look at him.   
  
"What? Angel, are you ok?" Buffy asks.   
  
"Yes, but if you go for her, she will kill you"   
  
"Come on Angel, she's just a vampire"   
  
Wesley looks at Buffy.   
  
"Angel is right, you should stay away from her. This Ceith is strong, and a known Slayer Killer. She has killed more Slayers in her time  
than any other vampire. Our records show that she is about fifteen hundred years old."   
  
"Almost right." Angel says, looking at Wesley "Except from a few details."   
  
"Like what Angel?"   
  
"She is about twice as old. She won't come for Buffy though. As long as Buffy don't go for her, she'll be ok. But if she does, she will  
kill her. That is why Buffy'll stay away from her. I can patrol along with Spike."   
  
"Hey mate, who said I was gonna help?" Spike says, looking up from a comic book.   
  
"Me, now shut up Spike"   
  
"Alright Peaches"   
  
"Spike"   
  
"Yeah yeah mate, I'll shut up. "   
  
Shaking his head over his annoying childe, Angel goes on.   
  
"Ceith is a legend. Every single vampire knows her by name. You don't fight her and win. No one has ever done that. She is the best."   
  
"In can beat her. I killed the Master remember, and lets not forget a few other vampires, demons, stuff like that"   
  
"Buffy, that means nothing. There was once a Slayer who could kill anything. She lived to be 39 years old. Never again has a Slayer  
reached that age. She was the best. She even had a beautiful little daughter. Her they trained to become the next Slayer."   
  
"And Ceith killed the Slayer and her daughter?"   
  
"Not exactly. Ceith is the daughter, and she killed her mother the same night she was turned. She killed her mother as a newborn."   
  
"So"   
  
"The first few nights, vampires are not at their full strength. It takes time to adjust, to get used to the new way of life. She killed the  
best on her first night as a vampire. That says it all. No Slayer has ever been able to kill her. But she wonÕt come for you, she never  
does. But if you go for her, knowing who she is, she will kill you."   
  
"Is this supposed to scare me Angel?"   
  
"Listen Buffy. I lived with her for years. I have seen what she is, what she can do. You can't kill her, end of story."   
  
"What do you know Angel?"   
  
"I've fought you remember."   
  
"And I killed you"   
  
"True. But it took you time. Imagine someone a hundred times stronger than me, with powers you can only dream about. Then you're  
getting close to Ceith, but there's still a long way to go."   
  
"Dear Lord!"   
  
They all turn to look at Giles who's standing in the doorway, with a book in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other.   
  
"I have translated the texts, and it is worse than I thought."   
  
********************   
  
Sitting down, Giles go on, having everyones attention   
  
"The book Kathy gave Angel translated the Prophecies to an ancient form of Latin. It is a bit different that todays version, but it's  
understandable.   
  
Ta Finio a'Dies   
  
Quum ta duo Angelus pugno simul   
Mas possum muto quidque   
Praeter unious ta Verus Angelus   
Voluntas pugno ad   
Ta Finio a'Dies   
  
  
Ta Verus Angelus d'ta unus   
Cum ta potestas   
Ad servo ta mundus   
Vel ad ditum ea   
Ta tempestivus a'discepto   
Voluntas ventum   
Ordo vel Chaos   
Vita vel Mortis   
Lucis vel Obscutitas   
Ventosus vel Ignis   
Commodum vel Pravus   
Coelum vel Gehenna   
  
  
Ta cor a'te mundus   
Voluntas esse in ta manus   
a'ta Verus Angelus   
Ta fallentis vulutas esse lectum   
Et futum manipulas   
  
"He?" Buffy says, looking at him. "All I got is that it's about Angel."   
  
Angel just shakes his head.   
  
"It doesn't make sense."   
  
"I know" Giles says.   
  
"Eh, excuse me. Could you please translate. Non-latin guy want to know what it's all about"   
  
Looking at Xander, Angel takes a deep, unneeded, breath, and translates to English.   
  
The End of Days   
  
When the two Angels fight together   
They can change everything   
But only the True Angel   
Will fight at   
The End of days   
  
The True Angel is the one   
with the power   
To save the world   
Or to destroy it   
The Time of Decision   
Will come   
Order of Chaos   
Life or Death   
Light or darkness   
Wind or Fire   
Good or Evil   
Heaven or Hell   
  
The Heart of the World   
Will be in the hands   
of the True Angel   
The path will be chosen   
And Destiny Set   
  
"Wow, impressive. So Giles, what does it mean?"   
  
"It means the End of Days are coming" 


	9. Destiny Awaits 1/2

Title: Beyond The Stars / Destiny Awaits (1/2)  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn   
Email: aceetha@buffymail.com   
Feedback: Yes Please!!! I LOVE IT.....   
Distribution: My site Bloody Wicked. List archives, if you wanna use it, e-mail me and I'll say yes.   
Site: http://www.envy.nu/bwalright   
Summary: Angel gets a new partner, who just happens to be a vampire from his past.   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Generally Angel S1 and Buffy S1-4   
Disclaimer: All characters from the show are the creation of Joss Wheldon and is owned by Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy.   
Content: Lots of people, no pairing.   
Notes: OK, this takes place after Buffy S4 and Angel S1.   
  
  
Buffy looks at Giles   
"The End of Days? What the hell are you talking about?"   
"The day when demons flood over the world to take it back, to once again claim it as their own. The prophecies are very clear, that day is coming, and there is nothing we can do to stop it"   
Wesley gets up and looks at Angel.   
"Didn't Kathy mention something about the Time of Preparation. Didn't she say that the End of Days will not come for another 1000 years?Ó"   
Buffy looks at him.   
"Eh, Wesley. Listening to an evil vampire?"   
"She did say that. Why would she lie?"   
"Because, she is an evil vampire. But don't worry, Angel and I can fix it"   
When she spoke those words, Riley got up from his seat and started to walk towards the door.   
"Riley, where are you going" Buffy says.   
"You don't need me here, so I'm leaving. You and Angel can fix this, always you and Angel"   
Angel walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.   
"Sorry man. But neither you or Buffy can help on this one."   
Buffy looks at him with a confused look.   
"What are you talking about. It's about us, you and me. You are Angelus, the angel, and I am a Slayer, the other angel. It's about you and me"   
"No, it's not. I am the angel, but not the True."   
"But if you're not the True, then who is?" Giles says.   
Angel looks at him "Ceith. She's the True Angel. She's known about this for years. I should have remembered. I should have remembered."   
******************** / The drained body drops from his hands as he once again turns his attention to her. She sits up, still wearing nothing but one of his shirts.   
"You were saying Ceith darling'   
"My mother, may she rest in peace, was a hore. But she did name me well. Maybe she knew the two of us would meet, as our names are so alike."   
"Alike my darling?"   
"Oh, yes. My real name, Kisnah, means the same as yours, my dear Angelus."   
"Your mother, may she rest in peace the hore, named you Angel?"   
"But yes. I do suppose she thought I'd be an angel, fighting evil all night long."   
"But you are my darling"   
"Fighting evil?"   
"You fight me donÕt you?Õ" he says as he moves closer, ripping his shirt of her back. "You fight me all the time. If not the kind of fight your mother would approve, it's still a fight is it not?"   
"Oh Meae Deliciae, it is a fight" she says as she kisses him.   
"Am I your Angel?"   
"Yes, you are, Meae Obscurus Deliciae"   
"I like that one better I think.Ó"   
"Of course you do Angelus, of course you do. Now, as I was saying."   
"About your mother, may she rest in...oh, to hell with that...you were saying?"   
"I don't think she was ever prepared for the truth. She should have seen it coming when Almacus had the Forth telling. He should have known."   
"That it spoke of you?"   
"Yes. The Prophecies are important, and we will have our part."   
"WE?"   
"Yes Meae Deliciae, you also have a place. You and me, together, have the power to change the world, to change history"   
"In what way?"   
"We can always end it" /   
********************   
"Angel. Angel. ANGEL."   
He looks up at Cordelia   
"You were saying about Ceith?" she says irritated.   
"One in her family wrote that Prophecy. She's known about it all her life. She's always known her Destiny."   
"You can't be serious. She is the one who can stop this. She is our only hope?" Buffy says, staring into his eyes.   
"She is Buffy. Her true name is Kisnah, in her language that means Angel. She is the True Angel by name."   
"But so are you. It mentioned you Angel, it mentioned Angelus."   
"No, it said angel. Angelus is Latin for angel, and besides, my real name is not Angel or Angelus."   
"No? What is your real name then?"   
"Doesn't matter"   
"Liam love. His real name is Liam." Spike says as he walks over to his sire.   
"That wasn't very nice Will." he says with a grin.   
"Well, I'm not a nice person Peaches." he replies   
"Whatever you say, William, whatever you say."   
"Your real name is Liam. How come you never told me?" Buffy says, looking at him.   
"I never found a reason to Buffy. You knew me as Angel, the vampire with a soul, not Liam the human. I am not human anymore, you know that, so why should I use that name?"   
"Because it is your name?"   
"My name is Angel."   
"As much as I'd love to hear the rest of this conversation, we must think about the matter at hand. If Angel is right, then Ceith is our only hope. With her on the other side, there is no way we can win this fight." Giles says as he takes of his glasses and starts to polish them.   
"She'll be at the mansion, we could go there, talk to her. She is not stupid, and she never was one for destroying the world." Angel says, looking at Giles.   
"Eh Angel, she is a vampire. Isn't that what she does, trying to bring forth Armageddon?" Buffy says, now starting to feel rather confused. How come Angel seemed to know so much about this vampire and her behavior.   
"Love, Angelus was the 'ets make history end' kinda fellow. Ceith is more of a 'how much torture can a Slayer take' kinda chick." Spike says   
"I thought you said she didn't go for slayers?"   
"Oh, she don't kill them. She just breaks them down, makes tham easy targets. She love to see them fall down and beg, to see them tremble in front of her. She loves the smell of fear coming from a Slayer ."   
"Ok, can we get on with it" Riley says, looking at Angel.   
"You said she'd be at the mansion? Well, I say we go there now."   
"Riley's right" Angel says, ignoring the stares the others give him. "We have to go now. The Day of Preparation is today, and if we go right now we might be able to change her mind"   
"What if we don't manage that" Wesley says as he walks out the door along with Cordelia. Angel looks them, and walks out of the room as the last person, whispering   
"Then the world is doomed"   
********************   
Ceith looks around in the room. Everything is perfect. A couple of vamps, some demons, and the honored guests.   
"Lindsey, what a pleasure to see you again."   
Lindsey looks at her, shaking his head.   
"Last time I met you, you almost killed me. How come you are in charge now?"   
"She is the One spoken of Lindsey" Darla says, smiling at him. "She is the One"   
"Hello Darla. How are you?" Ceith smiles   
"Fine, just fine."   
"How was Hell?"   
"Perfect"   
"I must go there sometime."   
"Yes, you really should"   
Lindsey looks from one vampire to another.   
"I though the two of you hated each other."   
Darla looks at him with a hurt look.   
"No one hates Ceith, and live."   
"You said you hated Kathy. It's the same vampire isn't it?"   
"Kathy had a soul, was weak, had the powers to kill, but was scared of using them, because someone might get hurt. Ceith is never scared, and uses all the powers she has. She is a legend. You do not hate a legend Lindsey."   
Ceith grins at him. "Today we will prepare. And when the time is right, what now is theirs, will be ours, as it was once before."   
"The world?"   
"Yes"   
"You are aware that she will try to stop us?" Lindsey says   
"I am counting on it"   
"And he will be there" Darla says, smiling.   
"Angel?" Lindsey looks at her   
"Angel" Ceith grins   



	10. Destiny Awaits 2/2

Title: Beyond The Stars pt.10 / Destiny Awaits  
Author: Aceetha/Dawn   
Email: aceetha@buffymail.com   
Feedback: Yes Please!!! I LOVE IT.....   
Distribution: My site Bloody Wicked. List archives, if you wanna use it, e-mail me and I'll say yes.   
Site: http://www.envy.nu/bwalright   
Summary: Angel gets a new partner, who just happens to be a vampire from his past.   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Generally Angel S1 and Buffy S1-4   
Disclaimer: All characters from the show are the creation of Joss Wheldon and is owned by Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy.   
Content: Lots of people, no pairing.   
Notes: OK, this takes place after Buffy S4 and Angel S1.   
  
  
Looking up at the mansion, Angel turns to look at the others. Buffy is standing next to Riley, Wesley and Cordelia behind them, and up  
to his right is Willow, Xander and, strangely enough, Spike.   
  
"Whatever happens in there, do not go for Ceith Buffy. If it comes down to that, I will take care of it. You will do nothing, no matter  
what she says"   
  
"But.."   
  
"NO buts Buffy. She can kill you, remember that"   
  
With that he turns around and walks into the mansion. As they enter the biggest hall, he stops.   
  
The room hosts about ten vampires and a few demons, nothing they wouldn't be able to take. But it is the three standing in the middle  
of the room that makes him stop and think. He had never thought it would come to this, he had never counted them into all this, but as  
he thinks about it, it all makes sense.   
  
In the middle of the room, Ceith stands with Lindsey on her left, and Darla on her right.   
  
"Angel. So nice to see you again. You have not been a very good boy." Darla says   
  
"Dear Lord" Giles says as he sees her. Buffy takes it a little bit better.   
  
"Darla. What the Hell are you doing here?"   
  
"I am here to bring my boy home"   
  
"The Hell you are"   
  
Ceith looks at Buffy and grins.   
  
"And you are going to do what Slayer. Stop us? I don't think so. Now, if you would excuse me, but we have important business to  
take care of. I can kill you some other time, and Darla, we will make Angel come to us, but not today."   
  
"Why not. He is here"   
  
"Yes, but little miss 'I'm the second best Slayer ever' won't let us do that, and to be honest, I don't have time to waste, not even the  
second it will take to kill her."   
  
"What?" Buffy says, as she is starting to get angry   
  
"Buffy, calm down" Riley says and puts a hand on her shoulder. She pushes it away and walks a few steps closer to Ceith.   
  
"I could kill you if I wanted to Ceith. But I'm not gonna do that, because..."   
  
"You're afraid" one of the vampires says, and the others all start to laugh.   
  
"I am not afraid'   
  
"You should be' another says "For she can take you all out right now if she wants to, for she is...." His voice stops as he turns to dust,  
and Riley lowers his crossbow.   
  
"Nobody talks to Buffy like that." he says, and Angel nods in agreement before he turns his attention to Ceith.   
  
"You brought us here for a reason Ceith. What is it?"   
  
"What are you talking about Angel?"   
  
"You gave us the means to translate the text. You told me about it a long time ago. You have always known it would be up to you in  
the end. So tell me, what side are you going to be on at the End of Days?"   
  
"The winning side Meae Deliciae, the winning side"   
  
"You always liked to win"   
  
"Always. I hate to lose. Of course, I never do. Never."   
  
"I remember"   
  
Darla turns and looks at Ceith.   
  
"What are you talking about. And why do you keep calling him 'my Angel'. He is mine"   
  
"Is he? He has always been mine Darla. I have always been in his mind, and nothing ever changes that, not even the little Slayer. For  
she never loved him, and he knew that. I am the only one who has ever loved him, truly loved him, and that he knows. Slayer loved  
the danger, never him. For she is not capable of love."   
  
Buffy drags out her stake and looks at her.   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"If you truly love someone, you would give anything so make sure that that person is ok. That that person feels loved, wanted, needed  
and protected. You could never to anything to hurt them, say anything that might hurt their feelings. You could never kill them."   
  
Buffy grabs a tighter hold on her stake.   
  
"I had to kill him."   
  
"Really. There are always another way. If you had only used your brain, not that I'm saying you have one, you would have found the  
other way to stop it all. You would have found it because there was no way you could kill the one you love. For that is something that  
is not possible. If you truly love someone, you would not be able to kill them, not even if your own life depended on it."   
  
"And what makes you the expert?"   
  
"I made that choice once"   
  
"What, to not kill the one you loved. How noble, since he was already dead"   
  
"Oh, Liam was very much alive back then. We had some great years. But in the end, I am a vampire, and I made my choice. I would  
rather let him live and die as a human than to kill him. I loved him, and to take his life, even if that would make him mine forever, was  
something I could not do. So dear Slayer, I do know true love."   
  
"Liam?" Buffy says, turning to look at Angel.   
  
"You dated her when you was human as well?Ó"   
  
"Yes I did" he says, looking straight at Ceith.   
  
"So you see Slayer. You can't love, you don't know what it is. And I feel sorry for your boyfriend, I truly do. For he loves someone  
who will never return his love." Ceith says with a grin   
  
The moment those words were out of Ceith's mouth Buffy charges her, trying to stake her. Ceith spins around and kicks her back.   
  
"I wouldn't do that Buffy, someone might die"   
  
"Yes. YOU. I know what you are Ceith, and I am going to kill you for it"   
  
"Looks like I've got myself a challenge" Ceith smiles as Riley screams.   
  
"Buffy no"   
  
But it is too late, for Buffy jumps forward, doing a round kick that sends Darla out of the way. Lindsey moves back to study the fight.  
This wasn't going as planned, but this would be as good as the other plan. And if Ceith lost, they had a backup plan, they always did.   
  
Taking advantage of Buffy kicking Darla, Ceith spins and knocks Buffy to the ground. But she gets up fast and sends Ceith flying  
backwards with another round kick. Ceith kicks her in the shoulder, delivering several blows to Buffy's stomach before Buffy gets  
back and tries to kick her over. Blocking Buffy's kick she gets in another blow, this time hitting Buffy in the face.   
  
Blood starts to drip from Buffy's split lip as Ceith once again kicks her back. She lands close to Riley, and grabs her sword out of the  
weapons bag. Ceith only smiles at her as she charges with the sword. Buffy tries over and over to touch her with the sword, but  
every time Ceith manages to duck or in other ways avoid it, and she makes it look so easy.   
  
Getting tired of the games, Ceith jumps up in the air, spinning around and kicking the sword, and Buffy, several feet away. She lands  
and goes over to Buffy, lifting her up and throwing her into the wall. Moving after her she does the same thing over and over again  
until Buffy's face is covered with bruises and blood.   
  
With Buffy in one hand she turns to looks at the others, and for the first time her vampire face is visible, in a way. Her eyes are red,  
with smoother ridges, making her face less like the normal vampires and more like her human one. Her teeth are at full length when  
she moves inn, licking Buffy's throat. Buffy is so out of it that all she can do is move her head a little.   
  
Angel walks over to Ceith, picking up Buffy's sword on the way. She looks at him and smiles.   
  
"You know Meae Deliciae, there are moments in life when you have to make choices, choices that you know will change everything.  
You set your own destiny, you choose your own path. We all have to make that choice you know. Dear Slayer, I truly hate you. You  
wanna know why?"   
  
Leaning in closer she whispers   
  
"Because you are the One, the _One_who_will_ruin_my_reputation_."   
  
With that she pushes Buffy forward into Riley's arms, turns around, grabbing a crossbow on the way, and sends an arrow through the  
heart of the closest vampire.   
  
Darla looks at her with disgust in her eyes, and Lindsey steps back. The vampires and demons move in closer. The one who spoke  
before does so again.   
  
"You betray us. You are supposed to be a Legend, our hero, and you choose their side?"   
  
"You are too young to understand kid. A vampire makes choices, and it is not all about ending history, unless you are some Angelus  
wannabe that is."   
  
"I will kill you, Legend"   
  
"You can try"   
  
********************   
  
Angel looked around him. He hoped he would never again have to fight a fight like this one. Ceith had been of much help, killing every  
single being that tried to kill her. Riley had had his hands full on keeping Buffy safe, as she had taken quite a beating from Ceith.   
  
Xander and Willow had done some damage, and Spike had been thrilled with all the violence. And Giles had done all he could to make  
sure Wesley and Cordelia had been safe.   
  
And Angel, he had fought next to Ceith, letting Angelus roar for a moment. But he had not been able to face his fears, he had not been  
able to kill Darla.   
  
Surprisingly enough, Xander had been the one to put a stake through her heart.   
  
The movement over by a big round frame in the corner got everybody's attention. Lindsey had done what he could, now it was up to  
their Plan B. As light started to appear around the frame, he steps out from the shadows surrounding the frame and says.   
  
"I never would have thought it would come to this, but we feared it. Well, He feared it. So He sent a friend of yours to make sure that  
we would win"   
  
Ceith moves closer, wondering what he is talking about. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw when the light around the  
frame went away. For the man who came through was one she had thought dead for over a thousand years.   
  
"Arash?"   
  
"Yes Sire."   
  
"But, you are ..."   
  
"Dead? No. You might remember killing me my dear Sire, but He brought me back, trained me. He has taught me everything there is to  
know, thing you don't even know about. Things only the First know. I am more powerful that you could ever dream of being. And I  
am nothing compared to him. But then again, you of all vampires should know that. What I can do, it is amazing. I am more evil than  
you ever were. And now I am here to kill you, before you go up against him and make a fool of yourself"   
  
She looks at him and smiles a cold smile   
  
"So that is my Destiny, to go up against my Sire at the End of Days. I should have known you know, that it would be a First I had to  
fight. Well, that will not be a problem."   
  
"You think you are able to kill you own Sire Ceith?"   
  
"Do you think you are?"   
  
"Oh, I am ready. I have waited for this moment for over a thousand years, for the moment when I could get my revenge."   
  
"Waits over" Ceith says, and jumps forward, kicking him back into the wall.   
  
The fight that followed was like a blur for all those who watched. Ceith and her Childe's moves were faster and more powerful than  
any moves they had ever seen before, but yet it seemed like Ceith was doing all the damage. Her Childe was covered in blood at the  
end, she herself had only a split lip. Leaning over him she smiles, as she says   
  
"Arash, little one. Did you ever think you could kill me?"   
  
"I trained for over a thousand years for this, with the most powerful being ever to walk this earth, a First. The same one you spent  
merely a lousy hundred years with."   
  
"I did not need to spend more time with him, there was nothing else he could teach me"   
  
"What do you mean Ceith"   
  
"You needed to become pure evil, needed training like most vampires. I have always been evil, my mind has always been tainted with  
the essence of Evil itself"   
  
"But can you kill him?"   
  
"My Sire?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"I don't know Arash. I don't know. It is time, but don't fear, we will meet again" Ceith says and pierce the wooden stake through her  
childe's heart.   
  
What had amazed them all had been the way they had talked at the end, before she had staked him. There had not been a quick death.  
He had lost the fight, and they had sorted out a few things before she killed him. But what had amazed Giles the most were the talk of  
the First one. Was Ceith a child of a First? Was she a Childe of one of the first demons ever to walk this earth? How old was she,  
what was she?   
  
Questions filled his mind as he walked over to her along with the others.   
  
"Well, I guess you are ready for the BIG battle then" Xander says and slaps her on the back. She smiles to him, and slaps him on the  
back as well, but gently so she won't hurt him.   
  
"I guess we can say that the World is safe for now." she says with a smile   
  
"Will you be able to kill him?" Angel says, looking at her.   
  
"I will. All my life I have known about this, known that I would have to make this choice. I made the right one, and I will win"   
  
"You never pick a fight unless you are sure of victory" Wesley says.   
  
"Right"   
  
As they start to walk out of the mansion, Giles decides that now is the perfect time to get some answers, and Ceith is more than  
willing to give him some.   
  
---End of Series--- 


End file.
